


Пароль от Wi-Fi

by Mary_McDivan



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV), Poirot - Agatha Christie, Poirot - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Poirot is a hipster, Short One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_McDivan/pseuds/Mary_McDivan
Summary: Mодерн!AU. Что может пойти не так?:)





	Пароль от Wi-Fi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wi-Fi Password](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470652) by [j520j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j). 



Пуаро сменил пароль wi-fi…опять!  
Мой друг боится, что кто-то хакнет по беспроводной сети его полный секретной информации о давних расследованиях компьютер. У него сильная паранойя по этому поводу, но менять пароль каждую неделю, это уже слишком.  
— При всём уважении, mon ami, но человек, который печатает указательным пальцем чаще, чем большим, НЕ МОЖЕТ быть кем-то, кто разбирается в современных технологиях.  
— Но! — я отправил сообщение и с возмущением спрятал свой смартфон. — Честное слово, Пуаро! Ты говоришь прямо, как моя дочь!  
— Эта молодая особа, должно быть понимает в этих вещах гораздо больше, чем ты. Кстати говоря, как там Джудит?  
— Если не учитывать тот факт, что она не перестаёт досаждать объяснением, почему iPhone 7 Plus лучше iPhone 7, который я купил ей месяц назад, то всё хорошо.

— А Далси? Я полагаю, что все юридические вопросы уже…решены?  
— Почти, — я сел на диван, чувствуя себя немного неуютно. — Мы должны решить, что делать с нашим ранчо в Аргентине. По правде говоря, оно полностью может отойти ей, так как новое правительство во главе с Маурисио Макри привело рынок к обрушению цен на землю, но мой адвокат сказал, что я не должен так легко сдаваться.  
— И вся эта головная боль из-за пары лишних баксов?  
— Я сказал своему адвокату тоже самое, и, к слову, Далси нравится Южная Америка, она, наверное, останется там. И мы не будем надоедать друг другу.  
— Но твои дети тоже будут жить далеко от тебя.  
— Далеко? Может, тысячу лет назад это и было бы далеко, но не в 2017. Если я захочу их увидеть, то восьмичасовой перелёт решит эту проблему, не говоря уже об интернете.  
— C'est vrai[Это правда]. Если тебя всё устраивает, то я больше не буду задавать тебе вопросов.  
— Благодарю, Пуаро. И, кстати, у тебя появилось новое дело?  
— Oui. Кажется, специалистов из лаборатории Скотланд-Ярда полностью сбили с толку образцы ДНК, найденные на месте преступления. Какой толк от всех этих современных технологий, если они не могут воспользоваться своими маленькими серыми клеточками?  
— Тогда в путь?  
— Нет, сперва я должен заехать в барбершоп сделать себе стрижку. Я вернусь через полчаса.  
— Окей, я подожду здесь.  
Перед тем, как уйти, Пуаро в последний раз проверил сохранность своих живописных усов в отражении фронтальной камеры своего телефона. Он ненавидит, когда я называю его «хипстером», но как ещё можно называть человека с такими усами в наши дни?  
Качая головой, я вышел из гостиной обратно в кабинет Пуаро. Достав смартфон, я попытался подключиться к «WI-FI ВЕЛИЧАЙШЕГО ДЕТЕКТИВА». Запаролено.  
— Мисс Лемон, не подскажете пароль от wi-fi?  
— Он такой же, какой и был на прошлой неделе, — ответила она, не отрываясь от экрана монитора. Пароль один и тот же целый месяц, меняются только цифры. Теперь это «69».  
— Ох, — пробормотал я, ощущая, как краснеют мои щёки. Если уж Пуаро так нравится менять пароли, он мог выдумать что-то более уместное, особенно, когда пароль от wi-fi спрашивают клиенты.  
Вздохнув, я ввёл пароль: «отсосимнеартур69».


End file.
